


Pink Shoes And Punk Rock

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Jason x Frank [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: but he tries, dads, jason is a terrible dad, single dads, the adults are friends, the kids are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Ruby doesn't get along with rules.





	Pink Shoes And Punk Rock

“DADDY!”

Jason slid into the room; socks providing very little traction resulting in him narrowly avoiding falling over “what’s bleeding?” Ruby looked up at her dad; she was sat on his bed (which, honestly was essentially ‘their’ bed since ruby refused to stay in her own) and held up her boots; which were dripping paint all over the covers. They had once been a pair of black knock off docs, but they were now bright pink. They were honestly, pretty cool. “You pimped out your boots. Nice.” Jason sat himself down beside her and lifted her up onto his lap. “You know I'm pretty sure you can’t paint boots.” Ruby looked up at him, the boots sitting on her lap “Why not? You said I gotta do me, and I wanted to paint them.” Jason nodded “I know, but I meant you literally can’t paint them, I'm pretty sure the paint will come off. I'm sure I can buy like…pens or something that won’t wipe off though.” Ruby nodded, looking mournfully at her shoes. “Cheer up, Rubes. They look awesome anyway. Very punk rock.” Ruby seemed satisfied by this statement and put them down on the bed, before giving her dad a hug. Jason pulled her tiny form into the hug and kissed the top of her head. He really needed to comb her hair. 

Jason always hated dropping her off at school, but he had to work; he could barely afford the apartment as it was. He kicked the stand up on his bike and swung his leg round, removing himself from it and picking ruby up from the back, and putting her down on the ground. He locked the bike, and took her hand; he was running late so he’d have to walk her in through reception. Again. He walked up to reception and pulled his helmet off, kneeling down to his daughter “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Ruby giggled at her dad, and gave him a squeeze, and turning to run to her class. “TAKE OFF YOUR HELMET!” Jason called after her, and pretending he didn’t notice the receptionist giving him dirty looks. She was a bitch anyway.

Calvera and Ruby were in trouble; again. A few of the kids in their class did not think that Calvera’s parents were particularly cool to have; and had great issue with the lack of mother in her life. Naturally Calvera had tried to educate them but when this had failed Ruby had stepped in to defend her best friend; and had punched a kid in the face. “I don’t think it’s good to punch people because it hurts and that’s very bad.” Calvera provided, looking to her partner in crime “It don’t count if they’re gross though. Your parents are cool, and my mom sucks eggs. You don’t gotta have a mom that’s stupid, I wish I didn’t have a mom.” Calvera nodded at Ruby’s slightly warped idea of justice. This was not the first time they had ended up here. They had a habit of not paying attention, and of breaking rules; Ruby had brought in hairspray and the two of them had spent their break spraying people’s hair pink, and accessorising it with glitter. The parents of their customers were not impressed. “Do you think your dads are gonna be mad?” Calvera shook her head dramatically at Ruby “I don’t think so, because daddy doesn’t have a cross voice. Except the one he uses when Papi leaves his socks on the floor. And Papi only shouts when people play football on tv and the wrong colours got lots of points.” Ruby nodded, swinging her legs loosely; she had a sharpie in her hand and was drawing on her arm; she’d already drawn a bunch of stars and planets on Calvera. “cool. My dad don’t get mad. He only shouts on the phone. Or when he burns his hand cuz he forgets that bowls in the microwave are hot.” Calvera looked at Ruby; the two of them had essentially grown up together and their personalities gelled together well. “We don’t have a microwave. Papi makes everything without one. He says it’s because he's Italian.” Ruby seemed amazed by the concept of not having a microwave “My dad’s Italian too, sort of. He’s like…half cuz grandpa is Italian and dad said that’s why we have the same last name as the turtle.” Calvera nodded at this “I like turtles, they’re really slow so you can’t lose them.” Ruby agreed with this statement “Turtles are really cool. Their shell is part of their skeleton and that’s super metal.” Ruby held up her pinkie and index finger, displaying the universally approved sign of rock. Calvera mimicked her. 

Neither Derek, nor Jason particularly cared about the fact that their children had verbally and physically assaulted a kid. Derek had found the fact that they let kids be homophobic far more concerning, and Jason…Well he had agreed with Rubys action wholly- ‘I would have punched the prick too’ were his exact words. Derek was inclined to agree, but he didn’t say so; Bryn was not going to share their opinion and Derek quite enjoyed having sex. Still, as the three of them watched their kids as they exited the building- having been suspended for the day, arms covered in poorly drawn pictures as Calvera spoke excitedly about a documentary she had watched with Bryn the night before, none of them could be angry, or disappointed. After all, it was pointless to be mad at yourself.


End file.
